


A Saturday Night Kind of Pink

by CatnipInvader



Series: No One Is Alright And I Guess We Can Work With That [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, messy quadrants, post panic attack check ins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatnipInvader/pseuds/CatnipInvader
Summary: Sollux's Moiralls check on him after his and Roxys date doesnt go so well
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido/Terezi Pyrope, Sollux Captor/Roxy Lalonde
Series: No One Is Alright And I Guess We Can Work With That [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/144363
Kudos: 1





	A Saturday Night Kind of Pink

The door to his apartment smashed open, he turns to look he doesnt care much about who it could be, everyone who can unlock that have seen him much worse than he is now.

“Oh hi AA” Sollux says blandly from his blanket nest on the couch.

“Do not oh hi me young man.” shes already begun the mothering tone he doesnt really want to listen to.

“What do you mean? Everything is okay...” his voice sort of trails off as he watches Aradia find a clear enough spot for her bag.

“Its not okay sollux, you know that. Roxy texted me this morning. What happened?” shes kicking off her shoes and climbing up onto the couch.

“I’m scared” sollux pulls himself deeper into the blankets.

“Of?” aradia sticks her whole head into the tiny opening, sollux is starting to suffocate.

“Um… stuff?”

“What sorts of stuff?”

“Dumb head stuff and silly emotion stuff”

“Those are niether silly nor dumb sollux”

“Yeah but I still upset Roxy and thats not okay because-”

“Yes I know the because. She told me her side of things, and that she was worried. And that it wasnt for the fact that she was a bit loopy from all of it she would have papped your stupid butt right then and there.”she pulls herself out of the blankets and he quickly follows.

“I think I was having a panic attack because I had a bad dream where she left me… or something like that…” 

“Okay so you had a panic attack while roxy was over,”

“It was actually the whole day I was getting over it-”

“Hiding it”

“Until she got here and then when she asked about going out I-”

“Got super duper snippy and just asked for sex”

“yes ….” he sank a little deeper into the blankets “ and when she tried to kiss me it all kind of exploded and I just kept trying to reel myself back in and she was there in front of me in my lap and I couldn't help but touch her I needed to touch her because shes real and none of the crazy shit in my head was and then she said part of The Poem and I just fizzled out I had no more energy to freak out or anything I said the next set of lines and then I realized what I had done and I fixed her and then she slept in my bed while I watched, I should have held her shouldnt i?”

“Thank you for telling me sollux, did she really ask you?” she leans against where his shoulder should be.

“Yeah she mentioned that it was what KK told her to say.”

“I think she may not have actually known, Karkat enjoys giving full lectures on how the quads work, did she do the whole ritual with you?”

“No but she had to have gotten it somewhere”

“I think she may have raided karkats novels”

“Why does that make sense”

“Because roxys writing is just as smutty as what karkat reads?”

“Ugh so you think she quoted a smutty novel at me? To get me to calm my tits?”

“Plausible. But it worked didnt it?”

“Yes”

“And now youre thinking about if she meant it or not?”

“I know she did”

“So when do you want to get handfasted dear?”

“I dont? But also I do?”

“Do you mean that theres someone else?”

“No just that shes really, shes so, I love her in a decidedly not troll-y way?”

“Oh” she sits up to look at him, hes staring at a picture on the side table.” so what are you going to do about that?”

“Be the best black partner she’s ever had?” he turns to look at her “ thats all I can do she has dirk in her diamond, currently no one in her club but I'm fairly certain she doesnt want me there and if you were to ask me i think porrim would be the first to hop in there, and then her heart is a rotating list of people. I cant fit anywhere else for her so ill be here filling up her spade until she gives me a chance somewhere else, I do like it here. In case you were worried…”

“Sollux dear I’m always worried, but not about this, well not specifically about your happiness with Roxy or where you are with her but still. If you are happy with Roxy as her kismesis then I have nothing to say.”

“But the fasting?”

“What do you want to do dearest?”

“I want to hear her say the words”

“Then Terezi and I will make that happen”

“What if she doesnt want to say them?”

“I’m pretty sure she does , you were too just a few moments ago”

“But-”

“Shush darling” she wraps herself around his bony frame in the blankets and shushes him to sleep.


End file.
